


Machinations

by Kanrose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Robot Sex, Sexual Exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanrose/pseuds/Kanrose
Summary: Tomoe and Danzo have been making out quite a lot lately, and while that's certainly a lot of fun on its own, is there something else they want too?
Relationships: Tomoe Gozen | Archer/Katou Danzou | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Machinations

Her kisses were always so shockingly feverish. Desire and passion usually remained hidden in her, covered up by a reasonable and thoughtful exterior, but with Tomoe, it flowed out so easily and sensually. She pressed her oni lover up against the wall, touching her all over and pushing her tongue as deep into her mouth as it could go. Tomoe, of course, loved it. Seeing Danzo act so uncharacteristically wanting only made her crave to see what else she could do or how she might be able to tease more want out of her. Tomoe was panting now, out of breath from the constant kissing and intense touching Danzo so freely gave to her, but Danzo herself had no such limits in her robotic nature. Her hands ran up Tomoe’s sides, feeling how the curve of her waist shifted into her chest, then up her neck and softly stroking her cheeks before entangling themselves in her hair, running her thumbs up and down her horns. 

“Danzo-san… I…” Tomoe started, shivers running through every point where Danzo’s fingers met her skin.

“Lady Tomoe… You’re always so beautiful. I just can’t resist you.”

“... You really don’t know how to let up, do you?”

Danzo stopped for a moment.

“Do you wish me to?”

“Well… ‘all things in moderation’, I say, yes, but…”

“But?”

“... But I just love the way you taste, Danzo-san.”

Danzo’s eyes widened and her inhibitions melted away, swiftly pinning Tomoe’s wrists to the wall and kissing down her neck and chest. The more Tomoe whimpered and whined to her touch, the more she was spurred on. With Tomoe so built up like this, she could really do anything to her that she wanted. The thought sent sparks through her mind, and acting on her whim and desire, she pulled Tomoe’s hands behind her back. Skillfully and delicately, she drew rope from a compartment in her forearm, cutting off a length and tying Tomoe’s wrists together as deftly as an assassin of her caliber was trained for. 

“Mm- huh…? D-Danzo, wh-”

Danzo laid a single finger on Tomoe’s lips, silencing her.

“Trust in me, Lady Tomoe. I’m going to surprise you, ok?”

Danzo pulled off her scarf, tying it over Tomoe’s eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Tomoe didn’t want to resist, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Danzo was going to do to her. As quickly as her arms were bound, so too were her ankles, and she fell to her knees. As if to reassure her, she felt Danzo’s hand on her shoulder, stroking her softly. 

“You look so cute like that,” Danzo whispered. Tomoe briefly froze up from embarrassment. She wondered if she was blushing, and judging from the giggle she heard from Danzo, that was likely the case. Cloth brushed up against her nose, and Danzo started speaking to her softly and sweetly.

“Please… stick out your tongue.”

The request confused Tomoe, but yet, she was compelled to follow it anyways. Doing as she was told, she shyly pushed out her tongue. It met resistance quickly, and a wonderful taste filled her senses. It was warm… and it stuck to her lips messily. Danzo sighed above her, but it was a heavy, almost lewd sigh. … Did that mean…?

“D-Danzo-san… what… is this…?”

“Keep going,” Danzo responded, a firmness held in her voice.

Tomoe was struck by disbelief and realization, warmth spreading through her body. She had just… licked Danzo’s-

“Please… more, please,” Danzo told her, neediness now staining her tone. 

Her hand rested itself upon Tomoe’s head, lightly gripping one of her horns and giving her a small tug. For Danzo to do something like this… she must be so horny. The thought excited Tomoe, and she repeated it to herself in her head once more. Danzo must be… so horny. For that… well, the least that Tomoe could do was be a good girl for her, right? That was motivation enough to lean back in under her skirt and begin tasting her again. Her pussy lips were soft, and while Tomoe was surprised that her automa girlfriend could even self-lubricate in the first place, she was far from complaining. Her taste was unique and sweet- nothing like the times Tomoe had tasted herself. Wanting more of it, she licked up and down, feeling out the shape of the pussy in front of her with her tongue alone. Danzo’s grip tightened, and she pulled Tomoe’s face against her, gasping at the sensation. The deeper Tomoe pushed her tongue in, the warmer she felt, and she began squirming and rubbing her thighs together just to satisfy that feeling. Danzo’s cum had started mixing with Tomoe’s saliva, and more and more of Tomoe’s face became slick with it. 

“I love you, Lady Tomoe… I love you so much…”

Tomoe couldn’t repeat the sentiment back at the moment, so she would just have to show it rather than say it. Licking more feverishly, she eventually found Danzo’s stiff and sweet clit. Like a proper good girl, she took it between her lips and sucked on it, playing with it with her mouth as well as she could. Danzo bucked against her, crying out from so much sudden stimulation. To Tomoe, that was a cue to pleasure her harder and pleasure her more, running her tongue over it and back down again in a rhythm, kissing and making out with Danzo’s delicious cunt. Danzo’s other hand laced into Tomoe’s hair, gripping it tightly and starting to properly fuck her face. Her moans went unchecked, filling the room and turning on Tomoe even more than she thought possible. Harder and harder she humped, and Tomoe was happy to be used. In this moment, her only purpose was to be a toy to help bring Danzo to her climax, and she wanted that more than anything. Danzo’s grip was iron, and as much as Tomoe’s horn and head hurt, it didn’t matter. She just wanted to please her. Her moans became more and more intense, and as they hit their peak, Tomoe devoted herself to making Danzo’s orgasm as wonderful as possible, trying her best to keep her mouth firmly on Danzo’s pussy as she rocked back and forth, and then, finally, staying completely still as her thighs tensed up and squeezed Tomoe’s head between them. Her climaxing moan was beautiful, and Tomoe only wished she could see what Danzo’s face looked like right now. After a moment of riding it out, Danzo seemed to stumble back before collapsing to her knees and then onto Tomoe, holding her and squeezing her tight. Tomoe heard a click followed by a loud hissing noise, and realized that Danzo must have opened the vents on her sides to release her excess heat. It was one of those wonderful things that made her appreciate the distinct non-humanness of her beloved even more.

“Danzo-san… I really do love you…”

“Lady Tomoe,” Danzo started, “... Your face is a mess. Please allow me to clean you.”

Tomoe felt Danzo’s tongue dragging across her face, licking up all of the cum she had soaked her lover with and sending shudders down her spine. As she licked, her hands traveled over Tomoe’s body, one groping her breasts, and the other sinking down and between her thighs. Tomoe’s center throbbed with warmth as Danzo fondled her pussy through her clothes.

“You must be so wet, my lady…”

“M-Mmm, yeah, I am… I really am…”

“You want me, don’t you?”

“I-I do, yes…”

“You’re so turned on and horny for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes… Yes, Danzo-san.”

“Tell me how much you need me.”

“... It hurts, D-Danzo-san. I’m so aroused that it hurts. Tasting you just made me so excited. Feeling your hand on me like this helps, but it’s not enough. I need more... I need you... I need you to touch me, yes. Please, please touch my… my pussy... more. Please help me c-cum, Danzo-san. I need it so badly, I need-”

Before Tomoe could finish her begging, Danzo released her grip from Tomoe’s breasts, brought it to her neck, and in a flash, pulled downwards, a hidden blade in her wrist cutting open Tomoe’s kimono, undershirt, and pants and thereby fully revealing her body to Danzo. 

“A-Ah!”

“Your body is so divine, Lady Tomoe,” Danzo told her, her hands returning to their previous positions, “and I’m going to pleasure all of it.”

Playing with Tomoe’s breast and pushing a single finger onto Tomoe’s cunt, Danzo got to work. With all her pinching and squeezing, Danzo wondered if her inability to gauge the force her hands exerted would be a problem, but judging by Tomoe’s pleased whines under her, she was doing just fine, or if she _was_ hurting Tomoe, she somehow enjoyed it. Leaning in close and pressing herself against her, she kissed her passionately, still being able to taste her cum on Tomoe’s tongue. Tomoe herself was absolutely in heaven. Even if she couldn’t see, she could feel, and when Danzo was as close as this, she felt everything. The rigid plates on Danzo’s shoulders and stomach vibrated lightly as the machinations beneath clicked and turned. Just under the surface of Danzo’s beautiful body, that tactile mechanical response made Tomoe shiver with excitement. The joints on her fingers moved in short, nearly undetectable single jerks at a time, rather than one fluid motion, but when those hands were on her cunt, it was all the more noticeable. The heat in Danzo’s head and chest felt like Tomoe was pressing herself against sunlight, and really, that’s what Danzo was to her. The brilliance of the rising sun in her sky. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around her and clutch onto her as she got fingered, but… being bound like this certainly had its perks, too. Not being able to do anything at all, and have full trust and faith in Danzo to please her only made her all the more excited. With the way her hand moved and circled around on her pussy, Tomoe’s moans grew more and more.

“Lady Tomoe… I’ve wanted to hear those noises for so long.”

“Mmmmm, ah, all this t-time… you were so… dirty-minded, D-Danzo-san…”

“I couldn’t not be. Whenever you pressed yourself against me, I wanted so badly to strip you naked and observe every single way you twitched and cried out when I touched you.”

“A-Ah, Danzo-san, that’s…!”

“It’s very lewd, isn’t it? My mind races when I think about your body. Your supple breasts, your thick ass, your soft thighs- and what being in between them must feel like. Now that I know that, I want nothing more than to pleasure you until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Y-Yes, please! I j-just want you to exhaust me, Danzo-san! P-Please!”

Danzo, without saying a word, kissed down Tomoe’s neck, noting the reactions it inspired, until her lips came to her breast, sucking on it and nibbling at it delicately.

“Ah~! T-There…!”

Tomoe certainly seemed to be liking it. Giving her a second finger, Danzo sped up her stroking, listening intently to the wonderful sounds of fucking her. The lack of touch sensation in her hands would end up meaning that she fucked her much more roughly than she would like, but if the show of groping her earlier was anything to go by, Tomoe was an oni who loved to be abused. Her moans confirmed this, but above all, Danzo started to love the sound Tomoe made whenever she bit and nibbled on her breast- a sharp, pained cry, and yet, one that still seemed to be begging for more. She wanted to learn everything about her, and for that, she’d have to fuck her senseless. 

“Danzo-san! Danzo-san! Please, more, more, m-more…”

She was almost there now- that much was obvious. Danzo wasn’t about to tease the orgasm she had been waiting so long to see, and so she, methodically as clockwork, diverted all her attention to rubbing and flicking Tomoe’s cute clit to make that climax as intense as possible. If it was this easy to make her cum, then Danzo was certainly going to have a lot of fun. 

“Fuck, fuck, Danzo…!”

Seizing up, her pussy clenched around Danzo’s fingers, Tomoe came with a loud- if not deeply submissive in nature- cry of joy. Danzo helped her through it, never ceasing her movements even when Tomoe’s thighs squeezed shut, trapping her hand between them. Her mouth left Tomoe’s breast with a pop, and even though the blindfold stopped her from gazing upon her face, Tomoe had a good idea that Danzo’s expression was one of immense satisfaction.

“D-Danzo-san… I want… to see you.” Tomoe breathed out in between sighs of pleasure.

“...”

“Danzo-san…?”

Tomoe had finished her orgasm and rode it out against Danzo’s movements, but… Danzo hadn’t yet stopped. Her fingers still deftly pumped in and out of Tomoe’s quite overstimulated pussy. 

“Mmm, I… I already c-came, Danzo-san… it’s okay… I finished...”

“No, you haven’t finished.”

“E-Eh…? … What do you-”

“Your face when you came was so sweet, Lady Tomoe. I think I want to see it again- to properly record it in my memory this time. I think… I want to exhaust you even further.”

Tomoe couldn’t believe her ears. Danzo still wanted to continue, but Tomoe was sure she didn’t have the energy in her for another round. She was already breathing so heavily, and her pussy ached from the roughness of Danzo’s touch. 

“B-But… I…”

“I know how to do it now, too, my lady. Just… like… this.”

Even though she had a warning, Tomoe still couldn’t brace herself properly. Danzo’s thumb flicked back and forth over Tomoe’s clit rapidly and forcefully, abusing her tired cunt even further.

“A-AAH~!” Tomoe shrieked inelegantly. It hurt so much… but it felt so good, too. Just one more couldn’t hurt… right? Danzo was so good with her hands, and as exhausted as Tomoe was, she couldn’t hide how horny she still stayed, not with how slick her pussy proved to be. Her knees had started to bruise from the way she had been rubbing on the floor, her chest was on fire from her heavy breathing and Danzo’s teasing of her tits, and her head was pounding from the forceful grip from earlier combined with the sheer exertion she had done, but through it all, she still wanted more. Danzo had given up any pretense of a soft touch, seemingly focused solely on doing whatever it took to make Tomoe cum again. A sharp pain suddenly accompanied the sound of a lewd smack echoing around the room, and Tomoe yelped once more. Getting spanked on the ass by a metal hand like Danzo’s certainly stung, and yet… it was exciting beyond belief. Another one came, just as swift, and Tomoe knew she would have awful marks later from it. She couldn’t anticipate the blows when she couldn’t see them, and the only thing she could do was ask-

“H-Harder...!”

Danzo, of course, obliged, pleased with how well her spanking helped Tomoe along in her second wave. Tomoe’s thighs were drenched in her cum by now, and it made fingering her all the more easy. She kept her spanks apart in random intervals- she wouldn’t want Tomoe to start bracing herself, after all- and made a dedicated effort to seeing exactly how she tensed up each time she was hit. Closer and closer Tomoe got, the second time being much quicker than the first, and once more, Danzo did her best to finish her off beautifully. Her build-up was adorable. Her expression was adorable. Her whines were adorable. Her seizing was adorable. Tomoe was just so adorable when she came. She wanted to make Tomoe addicted to this feeling- addicted to sex with Danzo. Danzo herself had already become obsessed with the way Tomoe looked when she finished, and so it was only fair that she help Tomoe feel the same. When she looked at her hand, strings of cum hung from it and glistened in the dim light of the room. Carefully, she pulled Tomoe away from the wall and off of her knees, laying her down on her back. She had become soaked with sweat, her chest rose and fell with the heaving of her breath, and yet, it was like this that Danzo found her sexiest. She gently ran her face down Tomoe’s exhausted body, kissing her chest and stomach until her lips eventually met with her punished cunt. She licked once to gauge Tomoe’s reaction, but there was no response. Licking again, playing with Tomoe’s clit, she continued to test her.

“... It…”

“Hm…?”

“... It… hurts…”

“Speak louder, Lady Tomoe.”

“Da… nzo… san… it… hurts…”

“Would you like me to stop, then?”

“...”

“... My lady?”

“... N… No. Even… if it… h-hurts… I still… want more…”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. Those words turned her on more than she could have ever imagined. Even after all Tomoe went through, she still wanted Danzo. Before she even knew it, as if on reflex, she found that she was touching herself. Pressing her face against Tomoe’s cunt and toying with her own slit, Danzo felt perfect. Tomoe’s whimpers had become weak and pitiful, proof of her sexual burnout, and for some reason, it only made eating her pussy that much more delightful. She was certain- there was nothing in the world more delicious than oni cum. Every taste and lick only helped to further Danzo’s own pervertedness, exciting her more and more. She had masturbated to the thought of Tomoe enough times to know her own weaknesses, and exploit them she did. Rubbing the exact spot that she knew felt best and pinching just tightly enough to hurt paired well with her face being buried in the perfect pussy. Lightly, she began nibbling on Tomoe’s swollen clit.

“O-OW…! D… Danzo… san…!”

Tomoe must be so tired. Tomoe must be at her absolute limit. Tomoe must be hurting so much. Those thoughts made Danzo feel electric all over and helped her punish Tomoe’s pussy even better. The more she got herself off, the harder it became to stay focused and pleasure Tomoe, and her eating out became sloppy and messy from it. She had started to overheat, and even letting out steam from the vents on her waist hardly helped the issue, but yet… she still kept going. She had to keep fucking Tomoe, and she had to keep touching herself. She was far too turned on to think about anything else. All she wanted was her cute, subby little Tomoe. Just her, she thought to herself. Just Tomoe. Tomoe. Tomoe! Danzo could never be sure if she felt pleasure the same way Tomoe did, but her push towards her orgasm was just as frenetic, needy, and vulgar. Frantically, she humped the same hand that had made Tomoe come just a few minutes prior, and her moans were muffled by Tomoe’s soft, slick cunt. Tomoe shivered intensely under her and let out a breathy cry, coming for the third time. That was all Danzo needed to finish herself off, rubbing her knees together and grinding her clit against her palm as she finished and cried out- her face pressed between her lover’s thighs all the while. When she came down off of her sexual high, her pistons released and her joints clicked, letting all the tension she had built up relax. With two flicks of her wrist, the bonds securing Tomoe were cut, and she gasped in relief with her mobility regained. Pressing their noses together, Danzo carefully lifted Tomoe’s blindfold, and found those beautiful scarlet, slitted eyes wet with tears.

“My lady… you’re crying.”

Tomoe seemed to be breathing too hard to be able to speak right this second, and her hand slowly rose up to Danzo’s face, stroking her in a tremble before pulling Danzo’s head down and hugging her. 

“... Did… did you enjoy yourself, Lady Tomoe?”

She nodded into Danzo’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad… can we do this again soon?”

Another nod.

“You know, my lady…”

“... Mm…?”

“I think you would look quite beautiful with a gag.”

Tomoe laughed, sweetly and yet weakly. 

“... I love you… Danzo-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Oooh, Miss Danzo, I've been dying to talk to you since you were summoned~!"  
> "I am aware of this, and I hate you. I'm not here to let you dissect me, Da Vinci. I'm here because I've met a subby oni who I desire to have sex with more than anything, and you're the only one both stupid and genius enough to help me."  
> "Wow, straight to the point, huh? I can definitely engineer you a proper vagina, if that's what you're asking. But first, Miss Danzo, you have to understand- sex is an art! You are the paintbrush, and if you really wish to make a masterpiece with Tomoe Gozen, you first must prepare the canva-"  
> "I literally could not output a function that allows me to care any less about what you're saying. Give me a pussy."  
> "Alright. Get on the table."


End file.
